Follow the Tune of Melody
by Starry-Nights-ais
Summary: Melody's a young seasoned huntress thrown into the game of hunting after horrible events in her life. She can handle herself and proves it time and again. Dean's interested, but she's not. Revenege on her mind. Pre-series, Dean/OC. For now 'T'- language.


************

**A/N - This is yet another story I started (mostly because other stories aren't cooperating with me right now) and I'm really excited because it's about a new character, Woooo-hoooo! Also it's set in the early times of our beloved 'Supernatural',…actually before! It's a pre-series story about a young huntress named Melody, leading up to season 1 and maybe even perhaps into season 1...or further! Of course she's a hardcore hunter girl and can take the hits and give it back with a kick below the belt added in for good measure! Seems a bit like a certain Winchester, huh? ; )**

**Summary: Melody's a young seasoned huntress thrown into the game of hunting after horrible events in her life. She can handle herself and proves it time and again. Dean's interested, but she's not. Revenege on her mind. Pre-series, Dean/OC. For now 'T'-language.**

* * *

**~ Follow the Tune of Melody ~**

Melody was always on her own or at least for most of her 20 years of living. Her family wasn't normal like your typical everyday suburban family with the white picket fence, 2.5 kids, a 2-car garage, and a dog. Sure she had those things, but her family consisted of hunters of the supernatural. Not that she fully understood what that meant at a young age, but the information came to her a lot sooner than one should have it put upon them.

The day that changed Melody's life was September 6th of 1989. She remembers the day clearly. All too vividly.

* * *

A barely five-year-old Melody woke up excited for the day, for it was only four more days until her birthday and her mother promised her a big surprise. Which Melody was hoping it was that talking baby-doll that she saw on the TV commercials lately. Still in her pajamas and her long thick dark brown curly hair all unruly from her sleep, she ran downstairs to greet her mother as the usual routine.

"Mommy!" she giggled running into the kitchen to see her mother pouring some coffee for herself and hugging her legs tightly.

"Good morning sleepyhead." Susan, Melody's mother smiled kissing the top of her daughter's head. "Ready to help make some pancakes for everybody?"

The beautiful little girl, the spitting image of her mother, who has features like that of a timeless porcelain doll; nodded her head wildly while she jumped up and down, "Yeah!"

* * *

That was just the start of what seemed to be just another ordinary day, but really was a torturous memory that cursed this young woman's nightmares.

* * *

It was later around supper time when her father was to be home from a 'business trip' a few states over that things really went all to hell. While the family told the nosey neighbors her father was away throwing out another sales pitch to a major advertising corporation, he was actually off killing some monster that most thought was fabled. He said he'd make it home before supper and he always kept his timeframe, but this time he didn't make it.

Susan wouldn't let Melody or her two older siblings, Henry and Gracie eat until their father got home saying, "He probably just got stuck in some traffic and will be home any minute now."

Even at that age Melody and her siblings could see the worried panic on their mother's face. It was hard to ignore for whenever she heard a little noise she jumped out of her seat to see what made the noise. Each time she sat back down at the table with a soft smile to reassure the children that everything was alright. But she still looked at that front door expecting to see her husband blast through it just like the superhero that she and her children knew he was, but that he'd deny ever being like.

After a half hour, Susan had had enough of waiting. Giving her eldest two children a firm nod, they scurried off on a mission of sorts while Melody didn't understand what was going on.

"Mommy, I…I don't…" was as far as Melody got when the whole house started to shake, as if they were in the middle of an earthquake. Seeking protection and safety Melody ran to her mother.

Susan held her littlest daughter close to her while calling out for her other two children. The seasoned huntress pulled a shotgun from a drawer of the China cabinet determined to shoot any intruder that dare come near her family.

Within a matter of what seemed to be a few seconds everything glass or crystalline shattered, sending shards in all directions. One piece from the nearby China cabinet sliced the back of Melody's left calf open. Shrieking out at the pain Melody tried to cling tighter to her mother, but instead fell backwards, effectively getting all sorts of tiny abrasions all over her tiny body.

"Get out of my house!" Susan yelled in a tone that Melody had never heard used by her mother before.

"Is that such a way to greet _me_?" a male's cocky voice retorted calmly. "After all that we shared." A low deep chuckle followed.

Susan fired off a few rounds at the man, "We never had anything. I…"

"Mom!" Henry's yell came with a few shots from the gun in his hands and the same with the guns in Gracie's and Susan's hands.

In the chaos around her, all Melody could do was scoot back some underneath the dining room table and cry in the confusion and pain.

That low deep chuckle became a deafening roar of cackled laughter above the rounds shot off. "You think these can harm me?" the man mused condescendingly.

The shots ceased in what seemed to be realization to the family of hunters.

"Cat got your tongue?" the mysterious creepy man taunted. Then what sounded like a couple dozen guns shot off all at once and shortly after three dull thuds met the youngest child's ears causing her to try and stifle her cries with a hand over her mouth.

"What about the other?" a second male voiced asked as he pointed out the blood trail that lead under the once beautifully decorated, now turned over dining room table.

Glancing at the blood trail the mysterious man smirked, "Harmless." Then he turned back to his team, "We've got more work to do."

Melody let out her cries the instant the front door of her family's once happy home was closed by the second male with a "Have a good night sweet pea."

She cried herself to sleep upon the broken glass of the China cabinet, that from the windows, and even the plates from which they didn't eat their lovely meal that she helped prepare with her mother.

The next thing that Melody remembers is waking up to the nice neighbor man mowing his grass on the far side of his lawn and it was bright out. She sat up seeing the dining room table turned over on it's side in front of her. As she moved she wondered what was poking her body all over. There was broken glass everywhere.

'_What happened?'_ she had wondered. Her mind pushing aside the painful memories, but not for long. The events of the previous night played out like a horror movie in her mind.

Melody stood up abruptly as the movie ended and saw her family laid out upon the floor.

Bloody.

Lifeless.

And…

Slain.

Each of her dead family members lifeless eyes fixed upon her.

She could do nothing, but scream in terror.

Melody remembers the nice neighbor man busting through the front door not even a half minute later as she screamed her heart out, eyes never straying from her mother's. From there it was all a blur of events. Some police and other official looking people showed up. All talking about putting her into a home for orphaned children just for the simple fact they hadn't the slightest idea where her father was, but the nice neighbors remembered some other family members dropping by a couple of times.

After two months they presumed her father to be dead due to his abandoned vehicle one state over, miles away from the once happy house with blood everywhere and a set of charred body remains in a shallow grave not even a fifty feet from the said vehicle.

Within the coming months, she was moved from home to home while the authorities looked for her other family members. During this time she talked to no one at all. Therapists and shrinks alike both tried to get the little girl to open up about what had happened.

She just stared out the window wondering _'Why would someone kill my family? They never did anything wrong.'_

One doctor in specific got her to finally say something when he asked what was so interesting about the window.

Melody looked up at the aging man while she seemed to be thinking the question through. "He broke the windows." she finally answered as the tears that never seemed too far away since her family's murders showed themselves. Not saying another word to him about it.

* * *

A tired sigh emanated from the beautiful 20-year-old brunette as she awoke from her usual nightmare. She turned over to look at the clock, seeing that it was only 3:47 a.m. and with a groan she rolled out of her bed.

Looking at the image in the bathroom mirror she saw her mother's hazel eyes staring back at her as she laid upon the floor lifeless. Shattered glass all around her. She looked away to the side of the sink where her contact supplies were set out. Within a few minutes she no longer looked at her mother's hazel eyes, but rather at _her_ eyes. They were a shocking electric blue all the thanks going to the colored contacts. They were simply a tool she used to hide her past from herself. Nothing more.

As she pulled her jeans up she happened to glance at the scar she wore on her left calf for the past 15 years. It had taken nearly half a year for it to lose the raw pinkness of a fresh cut and become nothing more than a slightly discolored area. It was part of what he, who had broken the windows; caused her to wear every day of her life, reminding her of the horrible past. Something that she vowed to avenge the moment she found out exactly what had happened from her distant uncle.

His name was Riley, her uncle. He was a hunter just like her family, born and literally raised into it. She learned everything she now knew from him. Every little detail about hunting the monsters that creep around in the night, monsters that kill to survive and for the thrill of it. Every recipe or cure, as he put it. All of it, she learned from him.

Riley was like a father to her, but he could never be her father. Her father was kind and very playful with her. Riley was bullheaded and harsh at times. She kept right up with him. Melody wasn't about to be left behind. Riley was all she had.

Over the coming years, Riley and Melody traveled across the United States and even into Canada a few times taking care of hunts. As a child, he wouldn't let her come along onto the hunts. That is until one time he needed her help to get through to a little boy who was being haunted. He needed to know what the spirit looked like so he could find out the identity of the spirit and the child just simply wouldn't talk to him. The kid was about the same age as Melody, so he let her help like she had been begging to do. She was scared, but realized it was her chance to prove once and for all that she can help.

Help to track down the man and his team that killed her family.

She got the information from the boy and the hunt was solved in no time. Then they simply moved onto the next hunt, which he used her help more frequently. She could get the victims to open up to her like he couldn't.

When she hit her teenage years and still hadn't found the ones that murdered her family, she got a bit mouthy with Riley on too many occasions. They had been bickering nearly every week and when they weren't bickering they gave each other the silent treatment. Even the simplest statement to the other caused a huff or an eye roll and jumpstarting their arguments. He couldn't take much more of her attitude and sent her off to a boarding school when she was 15.

She didn't mind being away from him, she rather liked it. He wasn't nagging her and she still hunted on the sidelines when she caught whiff of one. Though dangerous at her young age she did it because she's a hunter… Or huntress as she liked to be called.

The last she heard of Riley, she was 17.

"He was killed on the job." as the headmistress of the boarding school had told her. The headmistress then gave her a set of directions to the man's office that called about the death of her uncle and who wished to speak with her immediately, but prefer it be in person instead of over the phone.

The headmistress allowed her absence, she didn't mind because Melody had been a pain in her neck ever since she arrived. Always missing curfew and running off without a word for weeks at a time. Melody didn't mind because the whole she-bang of being in a boarding school was getting old and quite frankly she knew everything she needed to know.

She was a hunter. Hunting was in her blood. Hunting was her life. She didn't need a piece of paper to hunt. All she really cared about was killing the men that killed her family. If it was the last thing she did she was going to avenge her family's deaths.

Okay, so she may not be able to recite the order of the Presidents forwards and backwards like it was no body's business, but she knew how to defend herself against a vampire and gank it just the same. She may not exactly know what her biology teacher was saying about 'deoxyribonucleic acid', 'polysaccharides', or even 'flagellum', which to her sounded like some fucked up batch of jelly; but she knew how to research a spirit's background and even their patterns, which her bio teacher would fail miserably at; ghost hunting isn't a precise, always the same science. She may not have been able to run the mile run at the boarding school, but that was only because a few nights before she chased a chupacabra through the dense woods of Oregon; otherwise she would have been done in no time flat.

Needless to say Melody looked into the address given to her by her headmistress and found out that she knew this man. He had been helpful to her many times before in her hunts, Bobby Singer. Within the week she visited Bobby, together they killed the werewolf that killed her uncle, and just like her nature she rode off into the night.

With a deep sigh Melody removed herself from memory lane as she pulled her long curled hair from under her leather jacket. "Off to find out about this hunt." she said as she checked her lightly done make-up one last time. She winked at herself with a chuckle as she turned the bathroom light off.

* * *

"Yeah. …Alright. I got it." Dean said as he hung up on his father. Then he looked at his phone making a face, _"Don't let the ghost hunt you."_ he mocked his father with a roll of his forest green eyes.

Don't get him wrong he loved his father and would follow his orders, but the man could get annoying, especially if you put up with him 24/7.

A couple months ago on a hunt, Dean messed up and a ghost had gotten the hit on him. His father won't let him live it down. Even cracks a joke about it with some other hunters when they hit the bars up for info.

This is the first hunt that his dad, John; let him go out on his own since the screw up. So he had to get this one done perfectly so as to gain his full trust again.

Feeling hungry, Dean walked into the diner of this town whose name he forgot the instant he finally reached his destination in the Impala. Past few years he had the Impala,…since a few months after Sam left for college. _'More like abandoned…'_ Dean thought to himself, but quickly pushed it aside. He had a case to work…after he got something to eat.

The instant he walked into the diner he heard a some cute laughter off to the left side and looked to see if it belonged to a cute face. Sure enough it did. A cute blond talking with what seemed to be her friend. Dean smirked to himself, _'This is going to be fun.' _he thought to himself as he looked at the menu. He glanced back at the blond to see her pointing him out to her friend. The brunette friend turned around unimpressed with him.

Melody turned back around to the blond that seemed to have a giggling problem. "Look Lindsay,…" she started before she was cut off by the blond giggling excitedly.

"He's coming over." Lindsay said fixing her hair.

Melody rolled her eyes. _'Why are so many girls so freakin' vain around a guy?' she wondered to herself._

"How are you fine ladies doing today?" Dean asked resting his hands on the end of the table looking between both young girls, who, to him; seemed to be barely of age, but hey legal is legal.

"I'm great." Lindsay giggled making a big production of pulling some hair over her shoulder.

Melody kept on the forced smile that she applied perfectly as she so badly wanted to clobber Lindsay for being so girly-girl.

"I can tell." Dean smirked with a wink at the cute blond and turned to the brunette. "And how about you, little miss?"

Putting up the deep southern drawl that she had with Lindsay, Melody answered, "Why kind sir, I'm just mighty fine. Thank you very much for askin'." She smiled politely wishing to the very existence of her that he'd go away. She had a hunt to take care and move onto the next.

Dean stared at the brunette for a little while. Her eyes caught him, _'That can't be her real eye color.' _he thought to himself. "You have really beautiful eyes." The words flowing from his mouth before he had the chance to stop himself.

Melody cocked her head to the side while raising an eyebrow just barely remembering to keep her applied drawl due to the overwhelming anger that felt toward her eyes. Not the blue eyes she hid behind, but her real eyes. With a quick nod and matching smile she finally said "Why thank you."

Dean tore his eyes away from the brunette as the blond spoke.

"What's your name?" she asked fiddling with a lock of her beautiful golden hair. "I'm Lindsay." Then she stuck her hand out wait for him to shake it.

While Lindsay was making a move on the man, Melody reached a hand in her purse and skillfully called her other phone without once looking into the darkness of the purse. It proved helpful to have two cell phones once and awhile even though she thought that they were a pain in the ass. As the other phone rang, Dean was just about to shake Lindsay's hand, "Oh I'm very sorry. I have to take this." Melody excused herself quickly gathering her things in a hurried fashion and left the diner.

"Where's you friend…" Dean started and waited for Lindsay to fill in the blank with the brunette's name and a pointed thumb over his shoulder.

Lindsay again giggled, "That's not my friend, but her name's Dawn. She was asking some…" her mood changed as her posture became slightly smaller, almost shy. "Questions about a friend of mine." Lindsay said quietly.

Dean nodded while thinking that he may know what friend she was talking about thus making the brunette…a hunter? Though not in the mood to do the hunt right now at this very moment he asked, "Seems like something bad happened to your friend, anything that you want to talk about?"

Lindsay moved about uncomfortably, "Uhh,…umm, no." She quickly glanced about the diner and decided that she should be going. "You know I got some errands to do today. Umm, I'll see ya around." The cute blond smiled politely and briskly left the diner.

Dean sat back in the booth with a sigh, "Great." Then he pushed himself up from the table to get some food. _'Got a hunt to work perfectly for regained trust and potentially another hunter on the same case…this is going to be freakin' awesome.'_ He thought before placing his order.

* * *

****

A/N - Okay, so let me know what you think of this new story idea. I already have some pretty good ideas lined up in my head. Do you like the new character? How about her background, what was your reaction? Is she someone that you would totally back-up? Let me know, I love to hear what my readers are thinking and love suggestions! Thanks for reading!


End file.
